Lavia
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Lovely Master, I will let you to feel the flames of my Love! I... I mean Passion!" - After obtaining her. "If you don't behave, I'll have to grill you!" "Did you feel my burning passion?!" "What?! A boy?! How could a cute like myself be a boy?!" "Those touched by the ashes of my flames! Sign my contract of love!" "A school without love is like pizza without cheese!" Intimacy Visit "Beware! You must skip the fire wall to come in." Warm Fire "Do you always step into someone's room like that? ~" "Anyway...let's see you tremble before my fire!" "..." "How can you bear my fire???" "...That's amazing..." "...What? My fire is warm and comfortable?..." "No one ever told me that..." "Since you are feeling warm...I will be with you for a while..." Go on Vacation *yawn* "I'm a little tired right now ~" "...but I would love to go on vacation to a tropical area ~" "Yeah, I really think they're a good place to go to!" "I love sand, sunshine, waves and sorbets ~" "By the way, do you like to play "Hit the watermelon"?" "I never miss any of them, and I love eating them afterwards ^^" "Since you've never been there...I guess...we can go together next time, hehe..." Fireworks! "Do you want to watch the fireworks at the Temple Fair?" "bang!" (Lavia releases her fire, manifesting a magnificent Fire Flower) "Isn't it beautiful?The biggest flower ever!" "It's a special thing I will always be proud of ~" "Wait...what?...you are frightened? ^^" Using fire "My flames can burn mortals to ashes." "They can also warm you during winter though..." "...but I haven't thought of warming others before, because I was too addicted to burning..." "...Master...summer has faded away and winter will come soon..." "Sounds about right though.I can try to help people and warm them up..." Fire Imprint "I planned to go back to the tropics after this journey..." "Now my mind changed...how can I leave you?" "...no way...even if you let me go, my fire will always be with you..." "...do you know that?" "...That my fire has left a permanent imprint on you...forever!..." Promise in Fire (Engagement) "...Haha...finally you said it..." "Now we need some fireworks!" (Lavia releases her flames) "And a witness!" (Littlefire leaves some warm sparkles) "...It's only you and me ~" "...Let me take you back to the tropics!...I want you and me alone at the campfire..." Special Gift "I found an interesting toy~You want to try,master?Un hum~" Gifting "Ah...I burned it...oops... ~" - When disliking a gift. "Thank you master!It's a nice gift ~" - When liking a gift. "...Oh!Great!...I can feel the burning love from master!..." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1|skinCard2 = 1}} Category:1 Star Category:Intelligence Category:Middle Category:Rania Category:Awakened